Wasting Love
by Bozolino
Summary: Destinos opostos constantemente se atraem. Mas qual seria o final para Lúcio e Hermione?
1. Lúcio, Severo, Voldemort e Hermione

**Nome do autor:** Bozolino

**Categoria:** Drama/Romance

**Nota: **É, eu sei. O que cargas d'gua eu quero com esse casal? A idade é abissalmente diferente, o jeito e os interesses também. Mas é exatamente o tom impossível entre os dois que torna a coisa interessante. Espero que gostem.

**Capítulo 1 – Lúcio, Severo, Voldemort e Hermione.**

O silêncio na mansão Malfoy era completo, salva a exceção de uma voz fria e gélida que se fazia ouvir no cômodo de estar. – Você compreendeu, Lúcio? – Sim, milorde. – Muito bem. – E ele então se levantou da posição respeitosa que se encontrava, a mão sobre o joelho agachado. Mas, milorde – E a voz arrastada prosseguiu, agora tentando contorná-lo. – Granger não é tão ignóbil a ponto de -- - E é por isso que chamei meu braço direito para o encargo, suponho. Ou me enganei a seu respeito, Lúcio? – De modo algum, senhor.

A casa dos Malfoy mais uma vez servira de refúgio para Voldemort, que se recuperava e reunia um exército cada vez maior. Os Comensais se espalhavam para atrair as mais diversas criaturas mágicas para o lado do Lord das Trevas, e o Ministério, bem como todo o resto, eram regidos a seu bel prazer. Lúcio Malfoy, em contra-partida, se encontrava em sua mansão, e acabara de receber uma incumbência do próprio Lord, aparentemente frívola. Precisava ir à Hogwarts. E precisava com urgência…

Malfoy, na escola? – ralhou Rony, a voz particularmente intrigada. – Mas o que diabos aquele sujo do pai do Draco vai fazer aqui?

Isso eu ainda não sei. Só ouvi a professora Minerva dizer que ele vai fazer uma espécie de pronunciamento na hora do almoço. E parece que têm de ver com os interesses da Escola. – Explicou Hermione, cheia de importância.

Aí tem. Sempre se pode esperar coisa ruim dele. Olha só o Draco. – E eles se viraram, Rony, Harry e Hermione, e viram Draco conversando de uma maneira bem engajada com outros Sonserinos, entre eles, Crabble, Goyle e Pansy. Ao contrário do que era de se esperar, no entanto, ele não estava se gabando ou sorrindo como de costume, a julgar pela visita do pai à Escola. Parecia incrivelmente taciturno, e nem zombava deles abafando risinhos maldosos.

A hora do almoço não demorou a chegar, pelo menos, não para Hermione. – O Snape é um rabugento e chato, mas essa aula foi interessante, não acham? A poção para fazer ver além das coisas não foi tão difícil assim de preparar.

Não para você – Retorquiu Rony, mal humorado. Sua poção que devia ter ficado amarelo-claro e sólida ficou muito inconsistente, e mais vermelha do que as cores da Grifinória. A de Harry então, parecia uma massa ligamentosa de muco e títica. – Parem de reclamar – Continou ela animada. – Pelo menos a de vocês ficou melhor que a do Neville. – E eles murmuraram algo como "grande coisa" e "eu ainda prefiro o olho mágico do Moody" antes de rumarem para o Salão Principal, para o almoço.

Rony abocanhava uma quantidade generosa de frango com as mãos junto à boca, e derramava uma quantidade igualmente generosa nas vestes de Hermione, que o olhava com uma cara de repreensão. – Você nunca comeu na vida, Rony? Pelo amor de Deus! Pelo menos tenha modos, sim? – E limpou as vestes com as mãos, ao que Harry apenas ria os observando. A alegria tomava conta da mesa, e eles mal notaram quando Dumbledore desatou a falar, a voz muito imponente e generosa ressonando por todo o Salão.

- É uma pena lhes atrapalhar nesta hora tão alegre como a do almoço – Começou ele, e Rony assentiu com a cabeça. – Mas eu realmente preciso, e prometo não me prolongar. Temos hoje a presença de alguém que vem de maneira generosa à escola, nos ajudar num assunto delicado. Este assunto diz respeito a todos, mas principalmente aos quintanistas em diante, que começam agora seus exames de N.O.M's. Como sabem, é hora de começarem a pensar numa profissão. E é exatamente à isso que devemos a visita de… - E apontando de sua direita surgiu uma figura pálida e de andar conduzido. - Lúcio Malfoy! – Bufou Hermione, desanimada. – Tínhamos nos esquecido dele. – As três mesas das três casas Comunais se entreolharam, desconfiadas. A da Sonserina, no entanto, não desviou os olhares de Malfoy por nem sequer um instante. Parecia que Draco já lhes havia informado brevemente sobre a visita, e eles discutiam isso no jardim, há pouco tempo atrás.

- Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer à Dumbledore – Começou Malfoy, a voz arrastada e muito falsa. – Pela oportunidade de me deixar discursar. – Não pense que a gente está gostando! – Sussurraram Fred e Jorge em uníssono, de modo que apenas eles e Harry ouviram. – É realmente um prazer regressar a Hogwarts em tais circunstâncias. – "Para de enrolar" e "como é charlatão" foram algumas das coisas que se escutou entre as mesas da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. – Mas, vamos ao que interessa. – E um "ah, ele se tocou" de alívio foi ouvido, agora na mesa da Grifinória. – O que venho fazer esta tarde aqui não é nada mais do que isto, uma doação. Venho acompanhando o andamento da escola junto à minha esposa, e ambos, como pais que somos, nos preocupamos com nosso filho, assim como tenho a certeza de que seus pais, ou aqueles que os têm, também se preocupam. – Draco corou levemente, e Harry se inquietou na cadeira, entendo a indireta "dos que tem pais" como dirigida à ele. – Uma doação que vai auxiliar a escola e seu Diretor na ajuda aos alunos para escolherem a profissão mais adequada, e melhorar o nível de ensino das avaliações para um melhor preparamento. – Hermione ameaçou criticá-lo, dizendo que a escola não precisava de suas doações imundas, mas foi interpelada e observou, boquiaberta, seu nome ser proferido pelos lábios finos de Malfoy. – Doações para alunos exemplares, como Hermione Granger, aqui presente. – Ele então a apontou com os braços, e muitas cabecinhas curiosas se viraram para vê-la. – Obrigado à todos, e tenham um bom dia.

Malfoy então se retirou muito imponente, acenando levemente com a cabeça para os professores ao passar, em especial para Snape, e sumiu por entre a saída, sua longa capa preta arrastando atrás de si. Hermione ficou ali, parada, ainda olhando para onde ele estava há um minuto atrás. Parecia estuporada.

Ei Mione, acorda aí – falou Rony, as mãos se agitando na frente dos olhos da amiga. – Eu, ah… sim. – Por que diabos o Malfoy citou seu nome? – Perguntou Harry muito intrigado. – "A sangue ruim", "A pobretona" – Brincaram Fred e Jorge, a voz de falsete. – É Mione, talvez você tenha conquistado o coração durão do Malfoy. O que você seria do Draco? – E todos começaram a rir, à exceção dela própria.

Eles agora mareavam para as escadas, indo de encontro ao retrato da Mulher Gorda após o jantar. Pararam defronte ele, até que Hermione disse. – Penas de hipogrifo. – E tal qual uma porta o quadro girou, abrindo passagem para eles entrarem. Os deveres eram muitos, e só os passados por Snape dariam para o ano todo, o que não era nada atenuado pelas predições fajutas que teriam de fazer para Trelawney. – Acho que agora vou inventar que eu usava os óculos dela, o que acha? – Perguntou Rony. - Seria um pesadelo e tanto! – Brincou Harry, e ambos riram. Hermione, que até então havia permanecido calada (apenas dando sorrisinhos mecânicos a cada piada que ouvia), se pronunciou. – Sabe, eu estava pensando, só cogitando a idéia de tentar entender o porquê do Malfoy ter usado meu nome lá no Salão. – Disse ela, a voz bem distante e os orbes fitando a lareira. Falava mais para si mesma em seus devaneios. – E a possibilidade de um Malfoy apaixonado se encaixou em suas teorias? – Gracejou Rony, mas bastou um olhar de sensura de Hermione para o fazer se encolher novamente. – Na verdade estava pensando na relação de tudo isto com o comportamento do Malfoy no jardim. Digo, ele não me parecia muito feliz, entende? E sempre se gaba do pai e tudo mais. – É, pode ser. – Disse Harry dando de ombros. – Mas se eu fosse você nem pensava muito nisso. Seja lá o que o Malfoy estiver aprontando, ainda temos o Dumbledore por perto – Interpôs Rony, em tom de quem encerra a conversa. – E duvido muito que aquele nariz empinado tente algo contra ele.

Hermione apenas concordou. O fato de Lúcio, alguém que já sofrera acusações de ser um Comensal da Morte tentar ajudar Hogwarts, tentar ajudar Dumbledore, lhe incomodava e muito. Ela consultou o relógio, os olhos muito pregados. Já passava da meia noite, e ela decidiu que, por hora, apenas não queria pensar mais nisso. Se despediu dos amigos com um boa noite muito arrastado e, bocejando, rumou para o dormitório feminino.

Com o sol entrando entrecortado pela janela, Harry, Rony e Hermione acordaram cedo no dia seguinte, sendo bicados por Pitchichinho e Edwiges e arranhados por Bichento, que pulava sem cerimônias em cima de cada um. Os garotos estranharam o fato das corujas não terem esperado até o café para lhes entregarem as cartas, mas as abriram ainda de olhos fechados, Rony resmungando horrores. – Eu vou matar essa coruja! Hoje é sábado, droga! – E ambos se surpreenderam quando viram que na verdade não eram cartas, e sim exemplares do Profeta Diário. – Mas o que diabos…?! Hermione, você também? – Não. – Respondeu ela, também bocejando. – Pelo menos, não por enquanto. Vamos logo, ainda temos de visitar o Hagrid. – Peraí. – Disse Harry, a voz esganiçada de quem havia acordado de vez. – Leiam só essa matéria de capa. – E todos se debruçaram sobre ele. A primeira visão de todos foi a foto de Lúcio Malfoy estampando a reportagem. Tinha um sorriso bem forçado e os cabelos bem penteados. A foto se mexia numa pomposa pose imponente.

_Da redatora Rita Skeeter._

_Ontem a tarde ocorreu em Hogwarts algo notável. O patriarca Lúcio Malfoy foi à escola oferecer sua solidariedade aos alunos, mostrando assim que se preocupa com o ensino dos nossos futuros bruxos. Lúcio, que é conhecido por suas muitas doações generosas à causas nobres, como ao hospital St.Mungus, provou sua igual generosidade quanto dôou incontáveis galeões à escola._

"_Ele representou toda a nossa preocupação como pais, num discurso como sempre muito bem feito" – Disse a mãe de uma quintanista, Pansy Parkinson. – "É realmente um exemplo, e quiçá todos se preocupassem assim, poderíamos ficar despreocupados. Afinal, estamos falando do futuro de nossos filhos."_

_Para finalizar, ele ainda elogiou alunos em específico, dizendo que fazia isso se preocupando individualmente com cada um deles._

_Nós do Profeta Diário ficamos satisfeitos que, famílias renomadas e influentes como a dos Malfoy ainda possam interferir no ensino de Hogwarts. De todos nós, o muito obrigado à Lúcio Malfoy, por se preocupar tanto em ajudar._

Hermione olhou de Harry para Rony, e de um amigo para o outro novamente.

- Mas o que esse nojento pensa que está fazendo? Se preocupa com cada um de nós individualmente? Quem disse que ele se preocupa com cada um de nós individualmente? – Disse Rony, também acordando de um súbito agora, a raiva lhe afluíndo ao corpo. – Hermione – Começou Harry. - Eles não citaram seu nome mas -- - É, eu sei – Completou a garota. – O "elogiar alunos em específico" se referiu à mim. – Tá vendo? – Esbravejou Rony. – Ainda mais a Hermione! Ele não se cansava de xingá-la de sangue ruim para quem quisesse ouvir. Nunca que ele se preocupa com ela. Dá isso aqui.

Rony então tomou o jornal das mãos de Harry e, juntando-o ao seu numa bolota de papel, jogou-os no fogo da lareira. – Essa Rita Skeeter é uma _vaca_ mesmo, é isso que ela é.

Após o despertar abrupto, todos desceram as escadas seguidas ao retrato da Mulher Gorda e se dirigiram ao Salão, para tomarem o café da manhã. Rony, que quase enfiava a cara dentro da tigela com leite e cereais, parecia ter se esquecido completamente da raiva que o havia tomado há bem uns quinze minutos. Harry ainda parecia mais sonâmbulo do que de costume, e ajeitava os óculos regularmente em espaços de tempo à que mordia uma maçã. Hermione como sempre parecia a mais lúcida de todos, e fitava a parede da outra extremidade do salão; seu pudim intacto. Nem parecia se preocupar com Rony, que fazia um barulho esquisito ao seu lado sempre que abocanhava os cereais. Foi quando uma coruja sobrevôou a mesa e, dando duas rodadelas na cabeça deles, caiu de mal jeito sobre a tábua, as asas na tigela de Rony. – Ei! – Todos olharam para a ave, que soltava ganidos altos. Preso junto ao pézinho podia-se notar outro exemplar do Profeta Diário. – Mas você também? – Estridou Rony, leite escorrendo pela boca e indo em direção à Mione com gotas espessas. – Eu também recebi! – Gritou Simas do outro lado da mesa. – Parece que todos, aliás. – E Luna Lovegood apontou por detrás deles, o andar distraído e flutuante. – Você também? – Perguntou Harry. – Sim. – Respondeu a garota, com um sorriso estranho no rosto. – Papai disse que isso aconteceria, sabe. Eu não esperava menos depois que Malfoy veio na escola ontem, também. – A menina então girou nos calcanhares, olhando de esguelha para todos. – Agora deixa eu voltar lá para a mesa. Hoje têm pudim. – E tornou a correr levemente, deslizando pelo Salão até a mesa Corvinal. – Estranho, muito estranho. – Começou Hermione, uma sombrancelha levantada. – Eu bem que falei disso ontem a noite, de como o Draco não havia se gabado, e da relação disso tudo com ele ajudar Dumbled… -- 'Guenta aí, Hermione. – Interrompeu Rony, agora limpando a boca nas mangas da blusa. – Já vai começar de novo? Não vamos perder o sábado falando de Lúcio Malfoy, vamos? – E Harry concordou com a cabeça, ao que eles saíram para o jardim.

O sol entrecortado que outrotora habitou o Salão Comunal da Grifinória agora refletia seus raios abertamente pelos gramados do jardim. Eles se refugiaram em baixo de uma árvore, com uma agradável penumbra que lhes possibilitava digerir a comida enquanto conversavam; Hermione ainda com o exemplar do Profeta Diário em mãos. Quando finalmente pareciam ter achado um pouco de sossego, avistaram dois bruxos de porte bem erguido caminhando juntos pelo jardim. Ainda longe, mas andando de modo a passar por onde eles estavam. Um tinha cabelos oleosos e estranhamente lisos, e o outro possuía madeixas corredias, porém maiores e de um loiro-prateado tão intenso que quase os cegava com a luz do sol contraposta sobre eles. Eram Snape e Lúcio Malfoy.

- De novo? – Urrou Rony, a barriga ainda muito cheia para se exaltar. – Eu sempre suspeitei dos dois, sabe. – Completou, um arroto saindo de sua boca ao término da frase. Harry riu. – Se sozinho um já é insuportável, juntos então… - E eles passaram, parecendo nem perceber a presença dos demais alunos que se exercitavam, fofocavam e liam por debaixo de muitas árvores. A voz dos dois estava a uma altura muito baixa, no entanto, algo semelhante a um sussurro, e eles não conseguiram ouvir nada do que diziam. Ademais, abaixaram ainda mais a voz ao passarem por eles, Lúcio olhando de esguelha e Snape com o mesmo olhar inquisitor e de asco dirigido à Harry. Eles então pararam de um súbito logo alguns metros depois. Malfoy permaneceu de costas, mas Snape se apressou e fêz ouvir. – Você, Granger. Venha aqui. – E a menina se levantou, surpresa, confirmando para ver se havia escutado bem. – Eu? – Tem mais alguém com o sobrenome Granger? – Retorquiu Snape seco, olhando sarcasticamente em volta.

Ficar ali parado enquanto Snape chamava Granger não foi um mero formalismo ou metidêz por parte de Malfoy. Parecia mais um _ritual_. Ele se controlava ao máximo que podia, os orbes girando nas órbitas e as pálpebras inquietas que, somadas às mordidas constantes aos lábios finos, lhe davam um ar muito mais inquieto do que o normal. Sobrepôr sua linhagem pura e descendência e abrir mão disto para tratar igualmente uma sangue ruim não era realmente algo fácil.

- O Sr.Malfoy quer lhe falar. Por favor, se puder se juntar… - Eu não tenho nada que falar com ele! – SEM inconveniênias, Srta.Granger – Disse Snape, abaixando a voz. – Ele não vai te atacar ou coisa parecida, se é o que está pensando. Caso ainda se lembre, mesmo que quisesse, não seria tolo a tal ponto. Estão em Hogwarts. – E o tom em sua voz pareceu mais mordaz do que o normal. – Agora vá. – E ela andou, a contragosto, se juntando à Malfoy, os braços cruzados e o cenho franzido. – E então? – Disse sem rodeios. – Uma volta, Granger. O ar sobre o rosto pode ser mais calmoso do que imagina. – Eu não quero dar uma v—Por favor? – Retrucou Lúcio, o tom muito cortês e o sorriso estranhamente convidativo. – Que seja! – Disse ela, e os dois começaram a caminhar. – Não tem nenhuma pergunta a me fazer? – Ele indagou, após dois minutos de puro silêncio. – Não! Eu uh… digo, na verdade, não entendi o porquê citou meu nome no seu discursinho no Salão. Nunca escondeu de ninguém o quanto me odeia. A sangue ruim, não? – Irritou-se. – E indubitavelmente, uma sangue ruim que não deixa de ser uma boa aluna. – Disse Lúcio, o nariz empinado. – Olha aqui Malfoy, se me chamou para me insultar—Foi apenas uma brincadeira, Granger. – E ela se contraiu novamente. Malfoy fazendo brincadeiras? Isto era quase igual Neville sendo o aluno preferido de Snape. – Dá para falar logo o que quer? Ou ainda têm mais alguma piadinha que queira me contar? – Malfoy sorriu de canto. – Sabe, _Hermione_ – E ele forçou seu primeiro nome propositalmente, para ver se ela fazia objeção. Não o fêz, apesar da testa se enrugar, estranhando. – Você tem muitas qualidades que transpassam os defeitos, e eu andei percebendo isto ultimamente. O fato do sangue não ser puro pode influir, mas você não pediu para nascer na família em que nasceu, e—Tenho muito orgulho dos meus pais, se é o que quer saber! – De fato tem, e é mais um ponto a seu favor. Continuando, é sagaz e inteligente, e igualmente esforçada. E eu poderia me lembrar que estas eram as qualidades que eu sempre fui ensinado a admirar numa pessoa por meu pai Abraxas. – Ela parou por um instante ao ouvir o nome do pai de Malfoy. Nunca havia ouvido sobre ele antes, e nunca imaginaria que Lúcio um dia falaria dele à ela. – E, se fosse possível, eu não queria que houvessem mais disputas sem fundamento entre _nós_. – A conotação na palavra também foi estranha, o que fez Hermione se arrepiar levemente. Parecia ainda digerir a idéia de tudo, como era muito esquisito e do porquê Malfoy agora estar agindo estranhamente de maneira gentil. – Então – E ele estendeu a mão, com um sorriso que deixava sua imagem agourenta para trás. – Que seja! – Disse ela de novo, não conseguindo pensar em nada mais sensato para falar à ele, agora que pela primeira vez não a havia tratado mal. – Ótimo! – Bradou ele, e enquanto segurava sua mão levou brevemente os lábios finos em direção a seu ouvido. Ela recuou um pouco, assustada, mas em seguida se petrificou, novamente estuporada. – Já é um começo. – Sussurrou, e as palavras ressonaram em sua orelha como que as tilintadas de um sino, atenuadamente mais leves. Ele então se afastou, uma expressão muito amigável e satisfeita no rosto, deixando para trás uma Hermione muito perplexa e deslocada a flutuar sobre os jardins.

- Não vai ser nada fácil, Lúcio. Tem um gênio incrível a menina Granger. É realmente muito esperta, embora eu nunca diga. – Falou Snape, tomando o cuidado de fechar a feitiço a porta de sua sala. – Eu bem sei, Severo. E é por isto que o Lord também requisitou sua ajuda. Me infiltrar em Hogwarts sem que o velho Dumbledore perceba e ache estranho, manter Potter ocupado, manter Weasley ocupado. – Retorquiu Malfoy, a voz muito baixa. – Sim, este seria um problema. Parece gostar dela. – Um tanto pior. – Resmungou. – Em todo o caso, é uma desestabilização completamente válida, sim. Um plano perfeito, se tudo correr bem. Digno de Vol… digno do Lord das Trevas. – E vai – Bradou Lúcio com os lábios cerrados terminando a conversa, o cajado muito apertado sobre as mãos cobertas com luvas de couro de dragão. – Hoje tudo correu bem, Severo. A sutileza é uma dádiva. – E ele fitou Snape, os olhos cinza-azulados como que esquadrinhando cada canto de sua alma. – E falhar não é uma opção.

Malfoy o que? – Começou Rony, a voz engasgada. – É isso. – Respondeu Hermione. – Queria me perguntar do Draco. Como ele andava se comportando e tudo mais. – Para você, Hermione? – Disse Harry, descrente. - Por que não a Pansy ou – Não me pergunte também, oras. Tudo o que aconteceu foi o que lhes contei. – E eles terminaram os deveres apunhados que Snape lhes havia passado, e que não tinham conseguido fazer na noite anterior. – Ele está exagerando! – Disse Hermione, cansada. – Nunca passou tantos deveres assim, isso é realmente muito. – E para você reclamar… - Brincou Rony, levemente mal humorado. Hermione sentou-se na lareira com o falso pretesto de meditar em tudo o que havia estudado, para digerir melhor a matéria. Harry e Rony não fizeram objeção, salvo um resmungo que ela ouviu entre eles de algo como "um dia ela fica doida de tanto pensar em estudos", mas que ela ignorou. Pensava muito em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Em como Draco parecia triste, em como Lúcio parecia generoso, e em como ele parecia decidido em não pegar mas no seu pé. Repassou toda a conversa que tiveram mentalmente, cada parte muito vívida em sua mente. Deixou escapar um leve sorriso ao se lembrar da parte em que ele a elogiava, e outro na parte em que ele lhe falava baixo ao pé do ouvido mas, muito rapidamente (tanto que assustou um terceiranista perto da janela), acordou do "transe" que seus pensamentos lhe proporcionavam. Deu um sacolejo na própria cabeça e se ergueu, deixando de olhar a lareira e rumando para o dormitório feminino. – Deixe de ser boba, Hermione. Gente dessa laia não muda. – Murmurou ela para si mesma, antes de sair.


	2. Aulas de Poções

**Capítulo 2 – Aulas de Poções**

Contornar a situação há dois anos atrás quando o segredo de Lupin se espalhou não foi nada fácil para Dumbledore. A sua mania de confiar demais nas pessoas a quem julga que deve sempre lhe custou muita desconfiança por parte de terceiros e invariavelmente, também, de pessoas próximas a ele. Mas havia algo que ninguém podia negar: ele era um excelente professor. Foram dois anos de ótimas aulas de DCADT, em que todos, sem exceção (até mesmos Draco, Pansy e outros Sonserinos) admitiam que não havia o que questionar no ensino do antigo Maroto. E a primeira aula do dia era exatamente essa que agora e, havia um ano, era dirigida por Tonks.

- O bom de acordar toda a segunda é saber que a aula que abre é a dela. – Disse Harry sorridente, e Rony concordou de boca cheia. Fred, Jorge e Gina se manifestaram. – Sortudos vocês, isso sim. Quem vai pegar o morcegão logo de cara é a gente. – É. E a coitada da Gina vai dormir na aula de História da Magia. – Brincou Fred, que tomou no braço um tapa da irmã em seguida.

EI HARRY! – Gritou uma voz muito abobalhada da mesa Sonserina, na outra extremidade. – ACHO MELHOR OLHAR DE NOVO PARA A MESA DOS PROFESSORES! PARECE QUE SUA QUERIDA PROFESSORA NÃO VAI LECIONAR POR UM BOM TEMPO! – E risinhos abafados foram ouvidos em volta. Para Goyle caçoar, algo realmente devia estar errado.

- Que di…? – E ele viu a cadeira que deveria pertencer a Tonks completamente vazia. Tão vazia quanto a cabeça de Goyle.

- Mas o que será que aconteceu com ela? – Perguntou Hermione, curiosa. – Tá certo que é época de lua azul mas… - E o que diabos vem a ser lua azul? – Perguntou Rony, parando para engolir. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar muito aborrecido, do tipo "você deveria estudar mais" – É a fase em que se tem duas luas cheias no mês, Rony. Francamente, se você lesse tanto quanto engole… vai ver ela teve de cuidar do Lupin ou sei lá. - Mas quem é o substituto? – Indagou Harry, tentando aparar a discussão, mas não foi preciso muito esforço para notar. Instantes depois eles eram empurrados em direção à sala e esmagados em meio a um amontoado de alunos que se espremiam e cochichavam. O murmurinho durou dois minutos, até a porta ser aberta por…

- Caracas, o Snape! – Sibilou Rony tentando esconder a voz. – Mas ele não ia dar aulas para o Fred e… - Entrem, andem. Ou não ficarei com o minímo de pena em deixar quem sobrar para fora.

O ânimo de Harry despencou. A esperança de uma aula divertida e em que ele se dava bem com Tonks para uma entediante e cansativa preleção com Snape fez seu estômago revirar. O que havia acontecido com ela? E já que Snape substituíria DCADT, quem lhes daria os dois turnos de poções após o almoço?

- Pois bem – Começou ele, a voz bem baixa. – Antes que comemorem o fato de me verem logo pela manhã, vamos às formalidades. A professora Tonks está impossibilitada de dar aulas por um bom tempo. Problemas externos e, a julgar pela iminente gravidade, Dumbledore a dispensará pelo resto do ano letivo. Portanto é melhor se acostumarem, gostando ou não – E ele dirigiu um olhar penetrante em direção à Harry. – com o novo professor, pois já aviso que as aulas serão bem diferentes. É ano de N.O.M's, e vamos revisar tudo e também o que não aprenderam, já que as avaliações não serão nem um pouco fáceis. Como sempre quero manter o nível, e alunos meus costumam tirar boas notas. Mesmo que não tenham aptidão à matéria – E agora o mesmo olhar agourento foi direcionado a Neville. – O mínimo que se exige é esforço. Sim, Granger? – E Hermione perguntou ofegante, a mão erguida no ar. – Mas quem vai nos ensinar poções, então? – Snape a fuzilou. – Devo lembrar que está numa sala de aula, Srta.Granger, e que está se dirigindo ao professor? – Desculpe, _senhor_. – Ela se apressou a corrigir, desconcertada. – Pois bem. Não diz respeito a mim lhes informar, tampouco a você saber. Mas já que lembrou, eu posso adiantar algo sobre ele: o nível das aulas será o mesmo. – Ótimo! – Fungou Rony, as costas afundadas na cadeira. – Agora teremos duas aulas insuportáveis! – De fato terão Weasley, e como eu disse é melhor se acostumarem. Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória.

A aula foi e, não havia outra palavra, um saco. O patrono desconjuntado de Neville acertou Snape em cheio enquanto se virava para explicar, e fora os trinta pontos descontados para a Grifinória, ele ainda passou deveres e mais deveres sobre como manter e controlar um patrono, algo muito diferente da fumacinha que desengatou da varinha de Longbottom. Eles seguiram pelos corredores após uma tediosa aula de História da Magia e, não fossem os gêmeos, permaneceriam dormindo até chegarem mecanicamente ao Salão para o almoço. Pansy descia as escadas com um grupo de alunas Sonserinas, e provocava Harry com gritinhos estéricos. – Boa sorte na aula de Poções, Potter! E cuidado para não desmaiar! – Cara, você não vai acreditar! – É. – Concordou Jorge. – Pior que a cara de buldogue tem razão. – Por que, quem é o professor? – Eu não vou falar. Até porque a gente tá chegando lá no Salão, e você vai ver com seus próprios olhos.

E não deu outra. As cabecinhas curiosas dos alunos foram todas suscitadas para a mesa de professores, que trazia sentado ao lado de Snape e atraindo olhares soslaios de McGonagall nada menos que Lúcio Malfoy, com a longa capa preta jogada para trás da cadeira confortável.

- Não fode! – Exclamou Rony, e essa foi a coisa mais sensata que se ouviu entre a mesa da Grifinória durante todo o almoço, tanto que nem mesmo Hermione o sensurou.

Dois turnos de Poções. Se parecia um pesadelo com Snape, com Lúcio então a situação não era muito diferente. Muitos alunos apelaram para Fred e Jorge para que lhes desse algo que proporcionasse ao menos uma dor de barriga, ou algo que servisse de subterfúgio para escaparem da aula. Mas a única resposta que obteram, inclusive Rony, foi: "Vão ter de aturar a barbie assim como a gente aturou". Sem opções, então, eles se dirigiram às masmorras, pensando se poderia haver um dia pior. Talvez não o dia, mas para piorar e muito, a gangue de alunos Sonserinos começou a instigá-los com provocações.

- Deve ser seu dia favorito mesmo, Potter. Snape e Sr.Malfoy. Acho que vai até pedir para reformularem o horário e deixarem essas duas aulas como prioridade. – Disse Montague, capitão do time de quadribol da casa verde-prata. Harry ficou quieto, e Rony rosnou algo como "vamos ver o que o Dumbledore fala quando souber que ele é um Comensal", mas foi interpelado por uma voz fria às suas costas.

- De fato vamos, Weasley. Suponho que Dumbledore tenha me aprovado para o cargo, posto o momento que é o Diretor da escola. Mais alguma pergunta? – Rony pareceu congelar com a presença de Lúcio. Ainda mais pelo fato de ter ouvido seu comentário. – Ótimo. Agora se todos tiverem a bondade – E Malfoy apontou para a porta, o cajado com cabeça de cobra cintilando os olhos verdes. – A aula poderá começar sem que mais ninguém perca pontos. Menos vinte para a Grifinória, Weasley. Para se lembrar que a língua é boa atrás dos dentes. – E todos entraram, os Sonserinos na frente abafando risinhos de chacota.

Talvez pelo fato de Snape ser um tanto turrão, a aula não foi uma completa simulação de Azkaban. O jeito não menos autoritário de Lúcio deixou Harry e Rony com vontade de lhe lançar uma maldição imperdoável, mas nada que eles não pudessem controlar. Hermione no entanto preparava sua poção calmamente, apenas dirigindo esporádicos olhares de través para Malfoy. Repensou tudo o que havia acontecido entre eles no jardim, e dada a atitude ordinária dele, confirmou consigo mesma o que já vinha murmurando há certo tempo; ele não mudou!

- Pode ler a terceira página da poção nos ingredientes, Potter? – Sim, Professor. – Ele ofegou. - Ásfodélo em infusão de absinto… - E de que cor isto deveria ficar? – Interrompeu Lúcio, a voz prazerosa de dar ordens a Harry. – Cinza-chumbo, professor. – Naturalmente. Então poderia me explicar – E ele fez flutuar com a varinha uma porcentagem pequena de líquido do caldeirão, mostrando-a para todos. – Como a cor dourada têm tudo que ver com a cor cinza. – O ódio íntimo de Harry e seus pensamentos de rogar maldições em Malfoy era do tamanho de Hagrid, mas foi encoberto pelos muitos risos de alunos da Sonserina. – Refaça isso, Potter. E refaça decentemente. – Mas professor! – Bradou Hermione de um ímpeto, um sentimento estranho queimando no peito. – Essa é a poção do morto-vivo! É para alunos do sexto ano, nós ainda não -- - Srta.Granger… - Disse Lúcio, caminhando em direção ao caldeirão da garota, os orbes cinza-azulados muito fixos nela. – É óbvio que nem todos têm a sua aptidão para a matéria, nem são igualmente inteligentes. Posso afirmar que apenas duas poções ficaram como deveriam aqui, e foram a sua e de Draco. – O filho deu um sorriso forçado, mas que não escondia um mal humor interno com respeito a como seu pai vinha tratando Hermione. Ela permaneceu irredutível, o olhar determinado e independente de sempre. – Isto vai render à Grifinória os vinte pontos perdidos pelo Weasley. E claro, mais vinte para a Sonserina. – Ela corou levemente. Mais um elogio. Uma confusão enorme e o sentimento estranho que outrora habitou em seu peito agora havia sido transferido para a cabeça, fazendo seus pensamentos andarem muito depressa. – É ano de N.O.M's – Disse Lúcio. – Portanto não esperem lições mais fáceis do que as de hoje.

A aula então terminou, e Harry e Rony se apressaram a sair da sala. Não aguentavam mais olhar para a cara pálida e pontuda de Malfoy, e a vontade de estuporá-lo agora havia chegado no ápice. Arrastavam pesadamente as capas ao sair, quando uma voz lhes penetrou os tímpanos. – Você, Granger. Se puder ficar mais um pouco, gostaria de falar com você. – Mas os deveres. – Disse ela, estranhamente irritada, mas surpresa. – Os deveres, professor. Tenho muitos, inclusive os seus e-- - Considere-se livre deles então, Granger. Agora se puder…

Em parte Hermione queria ficar. Curiosidade pelo que ele ia falar, talvez, mas o fato era que uma estranha vontade de ver Malfoy, nem que fosse para xingá-lo, a havia acometido desde o último encontro deles nos jardins de Hogwarts. Harry e Rony saíram, os olhares extremamente intrigados. – A gente se vê daqui a pouco então, Mione… - É. Se precisar estamos lá fora. - Tá. – Ele conjurou uma cadeira muito mais confortável do que as demais para ela e fechou a porta a feitiço, ficando de pé e conjurando uma outra ao seu lado. – Eu, sabe… gostaria que a porta ficasse aberta, professor – Disse Hermione sem jeito. – E eu gostaria que ninguém nos interrompe-se, Granger. Também gostaria de cortar as formalidades – Disse ele, bem informalmente. – Professor, Sr.Malfoy… o nome é Lúcio, e você sabe. – Ela fez menção de se levantar, ajeitou os cabelos e se aprumou duas vezes na cadeira, sem saber onde enfiar a cabeça. Estava tão abobada e inquieta que nem conseguiu dizer "não" ou "sim". Ele se apressou a quebrar o silêncio - Hermione, apesar dos inúmeros fatos que deveriam fazer com que você me odiasse e eu sentisse o mesmo por você...- Fêz uma pausa, buscando medir as palavras para não assustá-la. - E confesso que fiquei surpreso e feliz, por saber que não me odeia. - Pr... Lucio, eu...- Malfoy fez um sinal com a mão para que ela não falasse. - Fiquei feliz e... até tive esperança. Hermione... eu, gosto de você. É tão inteligente e doce...

Por um momento sua sensação foi a de olhar em volta para ver se só estavam mesmo os dois na sala. Quatro anos acostumada com o mal humor do filho, a odiar o pai por ter ensinado ele a ser tão arrogante. Até mesmo tinha metido um soco nas fuças do Malfoy. Por que então ela se sentia assim com Lúcio agora, a vontade introvertida de ficar ao lado dele, de ouvir a sua voz?

- E desde quando isso é algo que te chame a atenção, Malfoy? – Pigarreou ela, esperando que ele justificasse. O falso olhar de repreensão não enganava nem a ela mesma. – Eu só achei que deveria saber. – Retorquiu ele, um estranho tom de sinceridade na voz. Poderia parecer estranho, mas não soava como fingimento. – Bom, era isso Granger. Já está dispensada. – Ele então aproximou os lábios de seu rosto e, com os olhos ainda fixos nela (e isto durou alguns instantes), beijou suavemente sua mão. Em seguida abriu a porta com um feitiço e ela se alongou, deixando espaço para uma suave brisa adentrar a sala. – Então… tá, eu… até mais, Lúcio. – E saiu da sala, deixando, desta feita, um Lúcio _muito_ pensativo para trás. Que sentimento foi aquele? Foi a sua vez de sacudir a cabeça e repensar o que havia feito. Não podia ter sido sincero nas palavras. Ele era um Comensal de linhagem pura. Ela, uma mera aluna sangue ruim. Ademais, o que o Lord diria se sentisse o mínimo de verdade nos seus falsos sentimentos externados na missão que lhe foi designada? – Não… - Murmurou fechando o livro que tentava ler sem sucesso. – Não seja tolo, Malfoy. Não haja como um tolo.

Naquele dia Hermione demorou muito para aparecer. Nem sinal dela no jantar, e Harry e Rony já estavam ficando preocupados. Afinal, onde ela havia se metido? E se o Malfoy a tivesse torturado ou levado para o Voldemort? Eles já haviam pensado em tantas possibilidades que essas pareciam de fato bem plausíveis. – Hermione! – Gritou Rony, e Harry se levantou ao ver a garota entrar no salão Comunal. – Ah, oi. Boa noite. – Disse ela, tão aluada quanto Lovegood. – O que aconteceu? O que o Malfoy queria? – Ah, isso. – Retorquiu muito distraída. – Olha, eu estou realmente cansada. Dois turnos do Malfoy e um do Snape não são para qualquer um. Amanhã a gente fala sobre isso, eu acho que vou deitar. – Mas Hermi-- - E ela saiu antes que Harry terminasse a frase. – Aonde você vai? Perguntou Rony, perplexo ao ver Harry se dirigir à lareira com uma pena e um papel na mão. – Escrever para o Sirius. – E Rony lhe deu um solavanco que quase lhe arrancou o braço. – Ficou doido, é? O nome é Snuffles, esqueceu? – E Harry olhou em volta, abaixando muito a voz. Ao que parece, ninguém por ali parecia ligar muito para a conversa dos dois. – Enfim… isto tudo está muito estranho, entende? O Snape assumindo DCADT, o Lúcio Poções e o Dumbledore deixando tudo isso acontecer de baixo do próprio nariz? – Parou por um instante, parecendo intrigado. – E também têm essas conversas secretas com a Hermione, para piorar tudo. Eu preciso saber o que ele acha de tudo isso. – Só precisa tomar cuidado com como vai escrever, caso interceptem a carta, sabe? – Disse Rony, estranhamente sensato. – Isso é o de menos. - E rumou decidido para a lareira, se afundando na poltrona para escrever ao padrinho.


	3. O mistério de Hermione

**Capítulo 3 – O mistério de Hermione**

Passou-se certo tempo até Harry obter uma resposta de Sirius. Hermione continuava um pouco estranha, e de mais peculiar nisto tudo havia uma detenção que ela teve de cumprir com Malfoy há três dias, da qual havia voltado muito mais estranha do que das outras vezes em que tinham conversado. Nas oportunidades em que era indagada sobre o assunto, no entanto, ela inventava desculpas hora bem convincentes, hora totalmente impensadas.

- Ah, de novo vocês com isso. Eu já disse, ele só queria uma ajudinha no preparo de uma poção que ele pensa experimentar na aula. Mas eu voltei rápido, vocês viram. Quanto menos tempo com o nojento do Malfoy melhor! – O que era uma tremenda mentira. Se no último encontro entre os dois o constrangimento havia tomado conta, agora eles tinham de tomar cuidado para não se chamarem de "Lúcio" e "Hermione" quando se deparavam pelos corredores. O que quer que tenha acontecido entre os dois e estreitado um vínculo melhor do que os de anteriores desentendimentos, ainda não havia afastado totalmente a antipatia de Hermione pelo patriarca da família Malfoy.

Ao término do dia letivo Harry e Rony correram e se trancafiaram no quarto. Rony (que havia tropeçado em três segundanistas sem sequer pedir desculpas) não cabia em si de curiosidade. – Ah, eu sou Monitor. E foram eles que entraram na frente. Agora mostra logo essa carta. – Eu só não mostrei antes pelo perigo de alguém ver e desconfiar. Apesar das mensagens nunca serem diretas, todo cuidado é pouco. – Defendeu-se Harry. – Rony pensou em dizer que achava estranho que alguém que gritava a plenos pulmões o nome Sirius no salão Comunal há dias atrás agora se preocupasse com isso, mas intervir significaria mais discussão, e sua curiosidade já havia atingido um vértice, e seu estômago dado umas três voltas.

_Cuidado com o que bebe. Não sei muito o que dizer, a não ser que você sabe com quem deve conversar. Só peço que se cuide e, não se esqueça de mandar notícias._

Foi uma resposta bem mais curta do que os dois esperavam, e Rony franziu a testa desapontado. – O cuidado com o que bebe deve ter se aplicado ao Malfoy, que agora está dando aulas de Poções. E o você sabe com quem deve conversar deve significar que devo procurar Dumbledore. – Deduziu Harry. – Faz sentido. – Concordou o amigo, e ambos ficaram parados contemplando a carta por mais um tempo antes de voltarem para perto da lareira e, depois de uma conversa mecânica com Hermione (na qual pediram ironicamente ajuda na matéria de Poções), rumaram para suas camas.

Harry acordou particularmente eufórico. De fato nem havia dormido muito bem à noite, quando conseguiu pregar os olhos lá pelas quatro da manhã, e mesmo assim acordou tendo um pesadelo em que Malfoy havia se tornado Diretor da Escola. Se apressou a se vestir e se encontrou com Rony e Hermione, que o esperavam próximos ao quadro para saírem para o café.

- Podem ir indo. Eu já alcanço vocês. – Disse num tom misterioso. – Como assim alcança a gente? – Indagou Hermione, cheia de preocupação. – Sei que você não é que nem o Rony que não vive sem comida mas, nem um pouco de cereal? – Eu não estou com fome, sér-- - Ele já tem idade para decidir se come. – Interpôs Rony, as bochechas rosadas por ter tido seu nome exposto na conversa. – E também, ele não é o único que anda deixando de comer para dar umas escapadas ultimamente, sabe? – Hermione ficou púrpura de raiva, mas se conteve e manteve o tom digno. – Tudo bem, você quem sabe! – E saiu batendo os pés sem se importar com Rony que ficava para trás. – Agora dá, cara. Só não esquece de me contar o que ele disse depois. – Tá ok. – Assentiu Harry, e se apressou a contornar as escadas em direção à sala de Dumbledore. Atravessou o corredor que agora já estava bem vazio com todos comendo no salão e, se escondendo esporadicamente atrás de uma estátua ou outra quando alguém passava, chegou com louvor ao sétimo andar e deu de frente com a gárgula. Ali seu estômago se contorceu de nervoso. – Droga! Eu não tenho a senha! – Resmungou para si, mas tão alto que olhou em volta para ver se tinha sido ouvido por Filch ou Madame Nora. Reordenando seus pensamentos novamente para a gárgula (pois Filch a esta hora deveria estar cuidando do salão e de Pirraça), começou a pensar em inúmeras possibilidades de senhas. – Acidinhas, todos aqueles doces que ele disse que gosta… não, isso é muito óbvio. Nomes de antigos diretores... - As possibilidades eram imensas e infindáveis. Já se debatia de irritação quando a gárgula se moveu, foi para o lado e deu um espaço na parede onde surgiu uma escada. – Suba, Harry. – Disse uma voz gutural, e ele não pensou duas vezes até chegar à porta que levava ao escritório do Diretor, que estava sentado de costas para ele, a cabeça virada para um livro.

- Pensei mesmo que viesse. Se quiser se sentar. – E uma cadeira muito confortável foi conjurada ao lado de onde ele estava, seguido da porta batendo atrás de si. – Diretor… Dumbledore, senhor, eu… - É natural que tenha se perguntado o porquê de todos os acontecimentos recentes em Hogwarts, Harry. E não estranho nem um pouco o fato de ter me procurado. Estou errado quanto ao tópico do assunto que abordaremos? – Harry engoliu em seco. Havia preparado toda uma introdução que foi quebrada pela aparente capacidade de Dumbledore de ler sua mente, o que na verdade era pura empatia e experiência. – Eu, huh… sim, está. – Ótimo! – Ele então se virou, os olhos azul-claro bondosamente fitando Harry de maneira despreocupada. - Então; o que quer perguntar primeiro? – O outro se inquietou levemente na cadeira. Obviamente a culpa não era dela, pois era mais confortável do que qualquer uma em que ele já havia sentado na vida. Em contra-partida, a aparente muita calma do Diretor o irritou profunda e gradativamente. Será que ele não percebia que havia contratado um Comensal para trabalhar em Hogwarts? E dar o cargo de DCAT para Snape? Mas não, Dumbledore confiava nele plenamente, apesar de Harry odiá-lo. Discorrer sobre isso seria perda de tempo, se fosse pensar bem. Mas e Hermione? Ele talvez não soubesse, mas como podia estar tão calmo com uma situação muito anormal afluíndo para dentro do único local ao qual ele achava estar seguro? Pensou em gritar, esbravejar, extravasar sua raiva de alguma maneira, mas logo percebeu que estava diante de Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore; o único a quem Você-Sabe-Quem um dia já temeu na vida. Procurou modelar a voz. – Quero perguntar o porquê do Malfoy ter sido aceito para o cargo de Poções, professor, e o que aconteceu com a Tonks. O senhor sabe, todas as suspeitas pelo fato de ele ser um Comensal e-- - _Professor_ Malfoy, Harry. Naturalmente o aceitei por achar que ele é mais do que apto para engrossar nosso corpo docente como Mestre de Poções. Pode não parecer, mas a pose arrogante de Malfoy esconde um grande aluno que já estudou por estes corredores. Lembro-me muito bem, inclusive. Um exímio Monitor, apesar de nutrir as qualidades, se é que assim pode se chamar, da casa de Salazar Slytherin. Quanto à Tonks, creio que não poderei falar no momento. – Nesta frase, o semblante despreocupado de Dumbledore pareceu se abalar levemente. – Mas ela está bem, e apenas ocorreram alguns problemas. – A eloquencia do velhinho com os oclinhos meia-lua parado à frente de Harry o havia estarrecido. Ele ameaçou balbuciar algo, mas Dumbledore novamente o interrompeu, interpôndo-se à frase. – Naturalmente também vai notar que não respondi à sua suspeita quanto ao fato de Lúcio ser um Comensal, mas são apenas suspeitas. Não que eu duvide de sua palavra de o ter visto no Torneio Tribuxo ao lado de Voldemort, mas não posso fazer nada, se é que me entende. – Claro que pode! – Esbravejou Harry, parecendo ter sido cutucado com algo desagradável. – O senhor é o Diretor! Não é possível que aceite o pai de Malfoy nos dando aulas. – Assim como não acha possível que eu confie tão piamente em Severo, suponho. – Harry emudeceu. Sabia que neste ponto não adiantava discutir com o Diretor, que tinha uma fé inabalável na lealdade de Snape. Só não conseguia entender o porquê de defender Malfoy da mesma maneira.

- Mais alguma pergunta? – Não, senhor. – Então creio que já possa voltar para baixo, pois as aulas já devem ter se iniciado. Boa aula, Harry. – Ele rumava para a porta, quando ocorreu-lhe algo em mente, e ele girou nos calcanhares rapidamente. – Se a srta.Granger não achou propício lhe contar, não sou eu que o farei. – Disse o Diretor bondosamente, respondendo assim a última pergunta sobre os encontros de Hermione e Lúcio que lhe havia ocorrido.

O dia seguinte amanheceu com um bilhete anexado junto a parede das quatro casas comunais e Harry, Rony e Hermione o notaram assim que iam saíndo pelo quadro da mulher gorda (que ainda dormia e, para variar, xingou desaforos aos três quando passaram).

- Hogsmeade no sábado! Finalmente! – Disse Rony muito alegre, fazendo um quadro mental de todos os doces que iria comprar e, se tivesse sorte, das generosas doses de uísque de dragão que iria beber (apesar de ser menor de idade). – Vai ser mesmo ótimo, não acha Harry? – Concordou uma Hermione saltitante, mas Harry não respondeu. Estava muito ocupado em seus próprios devaneios. – Quê? Ahn, sim. Hogsmeade é sempre bom! – Disse ele, corando sutilmente. – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry? – Esquadrinhou Hermione, preocupada. Harry fêz menção de contar para a amiga tudo o que havia conversado com Dumbledore no dia anterior pois, de fato, já estava acostumado a confidenciar tudo a ela e a Rony. Porém foi detido pelo olhar de sensura do amigo, e não precisou ser desaprovado duas vezes. – Eh, nada. Só estava pensando sobre o quadribol, é só isso. – É mesmo, como anda o time? – Naquelas. Ainda não treinamos muito este ano. E também nem sei se vou participar do time, sabe. Falta de tempo. – Como assim não vai participar do time? – E para o alívio de Rony e do próprio Harry, a discussão sobre os jogos ocupou o espaço que ficou vago sobre suas últimas atividades que o haviam deixado tão pensativo.

Você viu isso? Ela nem gosta de quadribol! Quem ela quer enganar? – Trovejou um Rony irritado quando finalmente ele e Harry ficaram a sós, pois se dirigiam para a aula de Adivinhação; matéria que Hermione decidira por não fazer devido à grande antipatia que nutria por Trelawney.

É. – Concordou Harry meio taciturno. – Eaí, o que o Dumbledore disse? – Perguntou Rony, e os dois tomaram o cuidado de ficar um pouco para trás da turma que se deslocava em direção à torre.

- Nada a mais do que eu esperava. – Retorquiu, sem emoção. – Disse que contratou Malfoy porque ele era um bom aluno, e confia que também será um bom professor. – Mas ele é um Comensal! – Gritou Rony, que olhou em volta sem jeito e abaixou a voz ao notar que dois alunos o espiavam por cima dos ombros. – E acha que não tentei argumentar isso com ele? – Disse Harry exasperado. – Mas ele sempre confia demais nas pessoas.

- E a Tonks, a Hermione? O que ele falou sobr-- - Sobre a Tonks falou que apenas haviam ocorrido alguns problemas, e não era para me preocupar com isso por hora. – Ele deu uma pausa na própria preleção ao lembrar do ar pensativo que perpassou o rosto alvo de Dumbledore ao falar de Tonks. – E sobre a Hermione, bem, ele me disse que se ela não falou, não é ele quem vai falar. – Às vezes eu odeio esse jeito misterioso dele… - Resmungou Rony, que pensava que, desta vez, Dumbledore podia ter sido um pouquinho mais razoável.

Aquela semana passou normalmente como as outras. Isso se os pretéritos encontros de Hermione com Lúcio e detenções cobertas de regularidade excessiva pudessem ser chamados assim. O anúncio para Hogsmeade fora desafixado da parede; já era sexta a noite, e no dia seguinte ocorreria o passeio para lá que todos tanto esperavam; inclusive Hermione, e demasiadamente entusiasmada, o que somente intrigou mais a Harry e a Rony. Eles se encontraram com ela no corredor, assim que saíam pelas escadas, e ela veio correndo ao encontro dos dois. Rumavam para a fila de alunos, quando o olhar de todos foi distraído pela presença pomposa de Lúcio Malfoy, que se dirigia mais à frente de Filch (que tentava desairosamente organizar os alunos de maneira ordeira). Passou rápido e sorrateiro, o nariz empinado de sempre, mas por um segundo Harry pôde jurar que o viu dirigir um olhar de esguelha para Hermione, e um tênue sorriso se esboçar nos lábios orvalhados da amiga. Um gesto aparentemente comum, mas cheio de significados, pensou ele. Hermione manteve o sorriso sem disfarçar.

- Vamos?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**N.A: **Agradecimentos especiais para a tia Samantha e Cissy, que assim como um povão que não posta as reviews mas acompanha cada capítulo fielmente e me cobra, me animam a escrever sempre os capítulos, xD_


End file.
